Just like War, People Never Change
by The Wanderer 101
Summary: Ten years after the Pines family saves the town and left, people moved on. But can people change, and is the town truly safe. Is Bill really gone, or is the safety just an illusion, like Bill said about reality. Dipcifica, BUT HAVE PATIENCE, PLZ. Most likely have detailed violence in the future along with sexual themes and possible sex, So rated M just in case.
1. People Never Change

**Hey everyone, I am starting a new series in Gravity Falls and I have been thinking on the beginning for a while so I hope you like it. It is 10 years in the future and will be switching from first person to third person at points I see fit. So as usual comment on things you'd like to see in the future and constructive criticism is lovely (NO FLAMES)**

 **Enjoy**

 _Prologue_

 _As Dipper and Mabel Pines have left the small but exciting town of Gravity Falls 10 years ago, they had no idea on if they would come back. But people moved on, living life with the weirdness around them, carefree ever since Bill was erased. The NorthWest regained their money after investing in to Zipcoin and bought their house back from Fiddleford. The Pines brothers returned home to continue their lives. Few things have changed, a bar was added to the town, it was called Pine Tree Tavern. But the question in this story is that can people truly change?_

First-Person: Pacifica

The Pine Tree Tavern was more of a nightclub then an actual tavern. It had a dance floor and a large bar that stretches across the one wall. Sure it had a separate part of the building for renting to sleep for the night, but those were usually used for the people that were wayyyyy too drunk to go home so they charged them a room, which is a smart idea I personally think.

I was broken from my concentration when John, my boyfriend, stopped his lime green 2013 Wamborghini Gallardo in front of the bar. He was the stereotypical jock, he was rich, ripped, tall, and was hot headed, but was as hot as a Speedo model. He had a buzz-cut hairstyle and wore a pair of converse with khakis and a muscle shirt that made his six-pack stick out. He also had a black leather jacket on over his shirt. I had a lake-foam green dress on that I with a pair of matching heels. I had my purple eye shadow on (I swear I wish they made a permanent set because it takes forever to put it on) and my hair straightened.

"Come on, let's head in" John says in his "trying to act tough" voice, typical. Even though he had everything, he was still tried too hard. Hell, the last couple guys were like that come to think of it. There was only one guy that had the balls to talk back to me, but he hasn't been around for a while, plus my parents would never, and I mean NEVER approve of him.

"What about the car, aren't you going to park it?" I ask John, which bugged him but let it go.

"Na, it'll be fine" he says with a smirk, and we head into the bar.

As expected on a Friday night, it was crowded, which meant people were bumping into others, which meant there will be a poor soul that will face John's short pacitance. As we walk near the bar, we walked into three people and John got that annoyed look on his face. We got to the bar and sat there for about ten minutes when John spun around and hit a man, drink in hand. "Oh god" I say under my breath. Somehow, the drink spilled all over John instead of the man, which was John's last straw.

"What the HELL! ASSHOLE, LOOK WHAT YOU DID" John practically yells in the man's face.

"Sorry man, I can't read your mind." the man pleads to John. He was just short of John around, six foot. He wore a black shirt with an unbuttoned red and black flannel over it, he had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of South Face hiking boots, which were clearly be used for its purpose. He also had a blue and white baseball cap on with a pair of aviators on the visor. He had a sense of charming smile and a pair of pale blue eyes that matched his hat, he also had cool brown hair. I found him kind of cute but badass at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I BET your sorry. Do you even know who I am, what I can do?!" John says as stands up straight to make himself seem bigger than he really is.

"Let me guess, by the looks of you and you dating Pacifica Northwest, I'm going to say you are a rich, stuck-up snob who works out to have girls like him even though he's an asshole kind of guy" the man says, either he is stupid or brave, or both.

"Hey, don't you dare insult him like that, and you will refer to me as Ms. Northwest" I say with a snotty tone. This shithead pissed me off now, he's going to pay

"And _you_ ,Pacifica _Northwest_ , I expected better from you, dating a blunt-headed idiot. Clearly I was wrong, people never change" the man chuckles. Did he just insult me, and what does he mean that he "expected me" to choose better, do I know him?

"You little punk, I'm gonna gut you" John says as he moves his jacket back to reveal a sheath knife that was hooked to his belt. As John pulled it on the man, he responded by pulling collapsible baton. He hits John in the kneecap and wraps his arm around his with the knife in his hand and all of a sudden, I heard a snap, followed but a scream of pain, the entire bar fell silent and watched us. John dropped the knife which the man catches, he snapped it in half, throwing the blade at the dart board and getting a bull's eye.

"Now, do you know who I AM?" the man asks John and I, but both of us are in shock to what just happened to talk. He slams the baton on the ground to close it and to scare us (I think) because we both jumped.

"Well for future advise, DON'T MESS WITH A PINES!" The man yells at John, now weeping on the floor in pain. And at that, the man takes his sunglasses off his hat and puts them on. It reveals a blue pine tree on it, and that's when I knew.

"Di...Dipper? Is it you." I ask in the most shaky voice I could, trying to make him feel bad so he would talk to me.

"I wasn't kidding, you deserve better but unfortunately, people tend to not change." he said with righteous but disappointed tone in his voice. And with that, he walks towards the door when the bartender asked him for his tab. Dipper gave him a hundred dollar bill, "Keep the change" Dipper said with a low and rough voice and he leaves the bar. The crowd was still dead silent from the fight, mumbles and whispers filled the air as he left the bar. "Was that him?","Dipper is that town hero right?", "Isn't the bar named after him?".

I scrabble to the door when I see two things, a black GT Mustang pulling away with skids and a roar. And what wasn't surprising, John's car being towed away. 'Great, just fucking great' I think to myself as I head back into the bar, calling 911 since John has most likely a broken arm. And his parents are going to blame me, as usual, fun. 'This is going to be a long night'.

 **Hey, I'm thinking about starting a new series off of this so if I get maybe two follows or some favorites, I will continue. Like, Comment, Recommend future stories and chapters, Just no flames, Thanks. And I willlllllllllll see y'all later.**


	2. Old Days

**Hey, I'm starting to like this story and I already have ideas for the future and I LOVE the series due to it somehow being on a Disney (which I don't own) channel, all of its secrets, and its references to other tv show. Anyway, like, comment, and tell me things that you would like to see in the future, cause I read reviews**

P.O.V- Pacifica

Well the last couple nights was _just amazing_ , John's parents were pissed and yelled at me. THEN they called my parents which was _awesome._ So I had to deal with that and was not pretty. I ended up getting dumped by John and got that bullshit "It's not you, it's me" story and that was the end of my beautiful day.

But one thing I have on my mind is why Dipper is here, and if Mabel is here too. Back in the old days, she didn't like me in the beginning but we became good friends once Dipper helped us get rid of that ghost. I just hope that when I get over to the _infamous_ Mystery Shack, I'm not standing there in an awkward silence while the rest are staring.

Since the Pines Brothers got back, Stanley has taken part in the care of the shack while Stanford continued his research of Gravity Falls. As I pull up to the shack in my purple WMB M3, I see couple cars, a beat-up maroon cadillac, a blue Peep Wrangler Unlimited, and a Neon pink Volkswagen with more bumper stickers than a soccer mom with four kids(I wonder who's car is that). I park my car next to rest and walk up to the door. I knocked twice when the door flung open. I was blinded for a quick second by a bright purple shirt that had a shooting star on it. Mabel.

"Hey, how have you been Pacifica" Mabel asks in a tone that sounded like they just saw each other a couple days ago.

"Been better. How 'bout you" I say with a casual tone. She has gotten taller, and…...older. She looked like she had watermelons in that sweater. I understand she's older than me but I'm jealous.

"Heh, I see you had to deal with Dipper's 'interruption', I've been good lately" she chuckles "How is muscle for brains anyway?" She says with was smile on her face.

"Well he has a broken arm, and has dumped me, he's the last person I want to think about" I said with a sigh.

"Well, boys will be boys" Mabel says chuckling.

"Can I come in?" I ask Mabel who was kinda blocking me.

"First, I got two questions for you, you have to answer them to enter" Mabel says with a smirk on her face which scared me but I didn't care.

"Sure, what the hell, ask away" I say with a cocky tone.

"Ok, is your hair naturally blond?" she asks with a laugh.

"YES, of course it is, that hurt Mabel" she says to Mabel which is laughing hysterically in the doorway. "That counts as one question" I state with annoyance.

"Alright, I know that counts" She says as she stops laughing and wipes a tear from under eye. "So, I got a good one. Have you lost your virginity yet?" Mabel ask with full confidence and a smirk on her face.

I was caught off guard, completely dumbfounded, my mouth fell to the floor. Did she just ask what I thought she just asked. "Yes, I have fucked many men" I say with a terrible convincing face.

"Two things. One, just think about what you just said about yourself. Two, Pines have a nac for finding out when someone is lying straight through their teeth" She states with a face of disappointment.

"Fine, yes, I'm still a virgin. Damn, what is wrong with you" I say with an awkwardness.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, 22 and still a virgin, I think that's a tv show too" Mabel says wiping another tear away while laughing and snorting which caused me to laugh. "Nothing, Dipper was the one who placed the bet, and thanks, I just won 20 bucks" Mabel said with a laugh. "By the way, Dipper was and is on the back porch"

Dipper placed that bet, she could be fooling me but if not, maybe he was jealous and that's why he insulted John. But man I could dream, I'd love to date Dipper bu…. getting off topic.

"Wow, thank you Mabel" I say as I walk around and give her a jokingly stare. When Mabel said a back porch, I expected him sitting on a lawn chair. Their "back porch" was the roof which was flat and had a chair on it with the window sitting write next to it. But there he was, sitting with his feet up on a crate and his head into a book. It looked like one of the journals but had a 5 on it. The last one in the series was Journal #3, so there must be 2 new books.

"Hey dork!" I yell up and I think I startled him because next thing I knew, he was lying on the ground groaning.

"Pacifica, you scared the living shit out of me" he manages to chuckle out as he's trying to get up.

"Oh god are you ok, you fell from high up" I ask with a worried tone, which I regret instantly.

"Are you gettin' soft on me?" he asks with an eyebrow up.

"No, just worried that a good friend of mine just fell from a 2 story building and broke something" I say as a comeback.

"Wow, that hurt" he says with a laugh.

"What?" I ask with a confused look, was he talking about the fall or something I just said.

"Nothing, why are you here?" he asks as he stands up with a sound of a crack coming from his back.

"Well, I came here to ask you the same thing, why are you back in town?" I say as I cringe when I heard his back.

"We should head inside for this" Dipper says as he leads me into the shack, still holding his back.

As I walk in, flashbacks start, from the time I came here for help from Dipper, the nights I ran away from my house and came here when my parents were fighting, the battle with Bill with his stupid weirdmageddon.

"Hey Dipper, you owe me 20 bucks" Mabel says as we walk into the living room.

"What, why?" Dipper asks with genuine confusion.

"The _Bet_ " Mabel says with a smirk. Dipper and I's faces turned bright red when we realized what she was talking about. Dipper pulls out a black leather wallet and gives her sister a 20 dollar bill.

"Thanks" She says knowing she just made things awkward between the two and she walks out the room.

"Did she tell you the bet?" Dipper asks. I nod my head and his face turns as red as cadillac outside.

Moving one from the topic "Why are you here exactly?" I ask trying change the topic. His face went to a serious but fearful face, which scared me. If something caused him to come back and it scared Dipper, then it's no laughing matter.

"I had a dream, and Bill was in it" Dipper said with a chilling and hard voice.

 **Hey, that was a long chapter, maybe not for you all cause I started it right after the first since I found it interesting, but it was for me so yeah. I love to put references in my stories, weather its car companies to other tv shows, so I may do that in the future so yeah. I do read reviews and I listen to recommendations so feel free to type away. I may post another very soon cause I am in** _ **"The Zone"**_ **.**

 **Anyway, I'll see y'all later.**


	3. The Stories Once Told

**Hey everyone, this story is very fun to write so here I am continuing the story. Sorry that they are little short but I'm not the writing type of person (ironic right). Anyway, here it is, Chapter 3: A Friendly Hello**

POV- Dipper

"Wait, Bill was defeated" Pacifica said with a scared look on her face. I hate seeing her afraid, and I hate failing, Bill was supposed to be gone but I failed at getting rid of him and protect Gravity Falls. But Bill being back wasn't the reason I came back.

"Bill is scary and all but that isn't the main reason that I came back" I said trying to be brave "I was at Penn State, visiting Mabel. Heh, she got a scholarship for her cheer, she was always the loud and jumpy one". Pacifica smiled at me and it made my heart skip a beat. She was beautiful, may have a terrible taste in men, but who doesn't for some time.

"I was sleeping on the couch when he 'visited' me in my dream" I sighed " Heh, it was a damn god one too. But the reason I came back is that I was over 2,500 miles away and he got to me."

"He got through the shield protecting the world from weirdness" I said.

"Oh shit, that's one hell of a nightmare" Pacifica said with a chuckle.

"Yeah no kidding, the thing that tried to kill you and is literally able to get into you head" I said as she smiled at me. She had the most beautiful smile, and body. But she didn't like my kind of personality, did she?

"You're old enough to drink right?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes, I can drink" She says putting her hands on her hips in a defensive way

"and could probably outlast you."

"Oh you are ON" I challenged her.

 _Two Hours Later_

"You know, I expected you to pass out by the 3rd shot" I said with a headache starting to arise and realizing we just went through the entire bottle.

"Yeah, the pretty rich girl can hold her own" she said with sarcasm "Had a lot of years to practice"

"Pretty rich girl, more like petty. And what, you're only are 22, what do you mean 'a lot of years' " I said dumbfounded.

"Well with a father that treats you like shit and uses a damn bell, you'd start pretty young". She said that home wasn't the best place to hang out at.

"Wow, I'm sorry" I say, thought sorry doesn't fix the wounds.

"So let's hear your story" she said trying to move the topic "Well I know you have one, 'cause that isn't your father's Miller Lite" Pacifica points the the bottle, which Grunkle Stan had since Stanford fell into the portal, it was a present for Ford.

"I'd prefer not to bring that up" I say trying to duck the question.

"Aww, come on, I told you my stob story" Pacifica said with a pair of puppy eyes, those baby blues may be something else but I'm not saying.

"Yeah, but did your story leave you scars" I asked, trying to gain sympathy from her.

"Mental ones, but only bruises, could you at least show me the scars?" she asked with a smile growing on her face, _'is she flirting with me'._

I took my red flannel shirt and put it on the kitchen chair, and removed my tight, black Over Armour shirt to show two scars; a thin slice on my left shoulder blade which went through the top of my tattoo. There was another one, a circular scar with scar tissue surrounding it on my lower abdomen. There were a few on my arm that were just visible.

"Damn, those look like they hurt" she said as she placed her hand on my scar that was on my shoulder. Her hand was warm and was as soft as silk as she felt the scar.

"There are a couple on my arms from a car crash, the glass cut it all up" I said, lying straight to her face. "The other scars were from my job, I was a private investigator" Lying to her again, I was a private investigator but that isn't where my scars came from. I have been preparing for the day Bill came back. I hoped, and even believed, that Bill was gone for good, but should have known better, and I did. When I was around 17, I started to get mail from Gravity Falls. Grunkle Ford was sending me blueprints and lists of weapons and items that could defeat Bill if he came back. Most of the items had me wait for my 21st Birthday, but I got the most important ones ready by the following year. Those items, weapons, and artifacts are what caused these my arm scars and my scar on my shoulder, but the one on my abdomen is something I want to forget.

"So what happened to your car, at the bar, you had a GT Mustang?" She ask, seeing that the scars were a touchy subject.

"Oh yeah, the Wrangler outside is mine but that Mustang was my Über driver's car, payed him $20 to drive away fast." I said with a chuckle.

"Ah, driving away like a dickbag wasn't you, interesting" She said with a sarcastic tone. "You didn't answer my previous question though, What was the bet?" She asked again.

" _Oh God_ " I thought because I knew there was no way out of this. "Fine, when I was 16, Mabel used to tease me about still being... well…. you know, and she said not to worry, _Pacifica_ is probably still a virgin too." My cheeks get redder as I continue to explain "So I said she is most definitely lost it by now. So we bet that the next time we all met, you would be a virgin or not." I finished with the most embarrassing story probably told ever in existance.

"Damn, glad SOMEONE had confidence in me" She said aloud so Mabel could here, which she did from upstairs and started laughing so hard she fell to the floor with a thud. "So what about you stud, are you still a virgin?" She asked me, completely throwing me off. I stared at her like she had two heads. "Well?" she said anxiously, biting her lip.

"Well….Yes" I finally got out.

 **My GOD that took me a long time to post, I am truly sorry about that but it's summer which means unlimited story making time, YAYYYY. Hope you liked it, sorry it took literally FOREVER. Like, comment, all that stuff. Thanks again for your patience.**


	4. Mass vs Geometry

**Hey, I honestly screwed myself with the ending of the last chapter because that is WAY too early for Dipper's past leading up to the return to Gravity Falls. Sooo, I feel like I'm going to leave some of you on edge since I haven't even scratched the surface on Dipper's history. But here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Mass vs Geometry**

Third Omniscient POV

"But that's a story that requires a LOT more drinking" Dipper said, obviously trying to avoid the conversation. She saw the feeling it was giving me but persisted to ask about it.

"Come on, please! You can't leave me open like that" She said, But Dipper won't say, finally she gave up. "Awwww!" Pacifica said while pouting, "You're no fun". Dipper chuckles and leans back in the table chair's legs, then stood up to put his clothing back on. He had put the black shirt back on, then Pacifica gave him his red flannel, both with a mild tint of redness to their cheeks. They heard a car pull up, the Grunkles where back.

As they opened the door, the two brothers were arguing, typical. "Sixer, for the last time, the hot chick that drove by us TOTALLY winked at me!" Stan said with a frustrated voice. "Yeah, ok, that's as likely as Gravity Falls even being normal" Ford said back to his thick-skulled brother, "No normal woman would wink at you". Both Dipper and Pacifica secretly knew that Ford just f*ck himself and has just lost the fight. "Oh yeah, well don't forget little brother, this IS Gravity Falls and you said it yourself, nothing in Gravity Falls is normal." Stan said with a sly smile on his face. Ford realized what just happened and waved the white flag, "Touchè". Stan was laughing in his brother's face, Ford just walked away shaking his head.

"Hey Dipper, have you seen my stoffers, I can't fiiiii…." Stan was saying but stopped midway through. Even though it was summer and was easily 92 degrees in the shack, the room rapidly dipped in temperature, sending chills down Dipper and Pacifica's back. Everything outside of the shack became still, as if it was a picture. Dipper called for Mabel and Grunkle Ford while Pacifica sat there in pure terror. The record player began to shake, Ford ran into the room from the kitchen while Mabel nearly fell down the stairs. The record player stopped moving and everyone froze, their hearts racing, adrenaline pumping throughout their bodies.

"We'll….meet again", the song played from the record, Ford's face went palm while everyone else was confused. But they all knew who it was, deep, deep down, they knew.

"Don't know where... don't know wheeen", the female voice on the record started to fade away, and a male voice was picking up, but it wasn't coming from the record player, it was coming from Stan.

"But I know we'll meet again…. some sunny day", The song cut out and silence filled the air, an eerie silence.

"!EMIT TNEREFFID A, MROF TNEREFFID A, EVLOSBA NEEB SAH EMIRC YM !LTOLOXA" Stan repeated it over and over, louder each time. His body starting to lift off the ground, eyes starting to glow. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and even Ford was scared, frozen in shock. His hands ignited into a blue flame, his eyes rolled back into his head. Then, a flash of blue light, blinding everyone in the room, and was followed by a thud. When they began to regain their sight, they saw Stan's lifeless body sprawled on the floor, and a floating blue flame in the air. Then the flame started to change shape, but not into the iconic but terrifying triangle, it was forming in to….a body. The blue flame created a silhouette of a body, then a cane and top hat. From the silhouette, another flash, but of yellow light this time. Then followed by a spine-shattering laugh that no one has not, and will not be forgotten. Before them stood (hovered) a man, a demon, in a yellow trench coat, a black hat and cane, and a patch over his right eye. And scariest of all, a grin on his face.

"Gravity Falls, It's good to be back, again" He said to them all, he lowered himself down to the ground. No one would talk, hell, no one could talk, they were all shocked, scared even. "Wow, I knew my 'makeover' would shock you but damn, I expected a little whisper at least" Bill said with a chuckle.

"FUCK YOU" Dipper finally got out, anger taking over the fear inside, but Bill just laughed.

"Ahh, thank you Pinetree, I was getting the feeling that I wasn't welcomed" Bill said. "So, Shooting Star, IQ, and _Miss_ Northwest, did ya miss me?"

"You SON-OF-A-BITCH, what did you do to my brother!" Ford said, stepping forward and glaring at Bill. "Ahhh, he's fine." Bill said patting Ford on the shoulder "At most he got a concussion from the fall, but he _is_ thick-headed".

"So did you miss me? Come on, admit it, you missed me" Bill said, swaying back and forth like a little girl. "Well I missed you all, that why I visited you Dipper. To get the crew back together, well most of it." Bill said, then he went to the couch and sat down. "I was planning to get it when almost everyone was here but then I saw Pacifica and I knew I couldn't miss this opportunity".

"How did you reach me in my dreams, I was miles away!?" Dipper asked Bill. "Well that is a simple explanation, you know that Zodiac that has all those symbols in it? Well, I'm connected to all of those people that those symbols. You can be anywhere, and I can see you, but I can't do anything" Bill explained "Now don't ask me about my plans because I'm not the stereotypical supervillain, but you know that already."

"W-why are y-ou….back?" Pacifica says, shaking in fear. She grabbed Dipper's hand, and didn't even realize it. Dipper swore his hand was being crushed by a Manotaur. "Leave it to the blond to ask that question" Bill replies while 'rolling his eyes' .

"HEY!" Dipper yells at Bill, "ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!". Pacifica (Thankfully) loosened her grip.

"Fine Pinetree, _though your starting to sound like an oak tree_." Bill said under his breath. "I'm here to gain revenge on those who fought me."Bill said to Dipper, then he turned to Pacifica, "But don't worry little llama, your parent will be fine. But you won't be." Bill said with a grin on his face. He faces the group and addresses them, "Now don't worry, I haven't even gained a piece of my powers back so you have about a week before hell breaks loose, and even then, I now have limitations to some powers and I know my dear Pinetree and IQ have made some new way to hurt me." Bill laughs, then snaps his fingers. The whole room froze, except Dipper.

"I know the things you went through trying to gain a step ahead of me and to be honest, your determination to find those relics and items is flattering. I am aware that you have found a way to hurt me, even though it was stupid even going there to get it, that _'thing'_ even scares me. but I know a way to hurt you." Bill nods his head towards Pacifica, "I don't have to read your mind on what you think about her" Bill then stands up and walks to Dipper, "I know I may be demon from the 5th dimension trying to kill you, but I'm not completely heartless." Bill places his hand on Dipper's shoulder, "If it boosts your confidence, she feels a very similar way about you" Bill says with a smile. He backs up to the center of the room, standing of the lifeless Stan. Then with a snap of his finger, he disappears and everything unfreezes. Ford and Mabel run to Stan, they lift him and place him on the couch.

"HE'S BREATHING" Mabel yells, even though Ford is right next to her. "Yes Mabel, next time don't scream it" Ford says with a sort of laugh/sigh of relief. Dipper turns to Pacifica, wh was crying, and tries to comfort her. He pulls the table chair next to her's and sat down, wrapping her in his arms. She looks to him, mascara all down her cheeks, as scared as little girl in a huge tornado. She tries to speak but nothing comes out, Dipper feels for her, more than she could even imagine.

Stan starts to open his eyes"HE'S AWAKE!" Mabel yelled….again. "Sorry….Grunkle Ford, I got excited". Stan, with his (Terrible) sarcastic personality, turned to Mabel and with his big grin, said "You know, you screamed in my ear too right, and don't answer that because I think I'm deaf now". Mabel simply looks back him, "It's better than dea _th_ ". Ford starts laughing histaricly while Stan gives her 'The Eye'. All of a sudden, they hear the sound of a car pulling up to the shack, and two people get out.

Then Soos walks through the door and sees everyone as they look like they just saw a ghost. "Sup' dudes, did I miss something?"

" **... or did the stupid author completely forget one of the coolest characters"**

 **I hope you liked it and I can't believe that I forgot Soos, FUCKING SOOS, it's like having Toy Story without Andy. So besides the 5 minutes of whacking my head against my desk, and the 4 hours it took to make this, it was fun. Favorite, Follow, Review, and check out my other stories. Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks to Mster chief 177 for telling me to get off my lazy ass and type the next chapter. Just sayin', for all those who don't make stories, FanFiction's reading widens out the paragraphs so it doesn't look like much. This is four pages (thats more work than the work I put in for any of my school projects). So credit to those writers whos' scroll bar is the size of a pencil tip.**


	5. Old New Fashion

**I would like to formally apologize for my absence from the FanFiction community and my constant putting off making new chapters but I am back and ready to continue with the stories you all have been waiting for. Now some of the things I reread over from previous chapters make me cringe as I realized I had sooooo much over the top stuff it is embarrassing. But, here we go!**

 **Chapter 5: Old New Fashion**

P.O.V.-Third Person

Scene- 22:38/11:38 PM, Mystery Shack

Dipper, Ford, Stan, and Soos all sit at the kitchen table and are discussing what to do with One-Eyed Billy boy. Pacifica and Mable were sitting together in the living room, trying to distract them from the reality of Bill being back.

"There has to be a way to stop 'em dudes," Soos said, trying his best to seem strong while he's around the heroes of this town. "There are many ways, but most are harder to get than others," Ford said. "If anywhere, my old labs should contain some more info on Bill. But that's a big if" He explained.

"Grunckle Ford, there are many ways to beat Bill, but most of them are artifacts and old relics," Dipper said quietly in case Bill was listening. "I've collected some of them, but most are useless without another piece or part of the old relics." Ford was scratching his chin as Stan and Soos look clueless. "What have you collected?" Ford asked.

Dipper walks out to his Peep and grabs a few wrapped bags and boxes. He places them on the kitchen floor and spreads them out. "Most require another part in order to work, but I tried my best," Dipper said, he still held on the relic that Bill warned Dipper about. He threatened to hurt Pacifica if he tried to use it against Bill. "That one over there is said to freeze time for a quick few seconds, the one next to it can cause a very large explosion" Dipper stated, pointing out relics that can actually help their situation.

"Please, all I need is my trusty bat and my iron knuckles and we are going to kick that little fucker's ass" Stan said, cracking his knuckles.

"This is impressive, how did you get all this?" Ford asked Dipper as he examined one of the relics. "I've spent the last few years excavating and obtaining these powerful and old relics" Dipper explained. Ford then stood up and got close to Dipper, "Do you have it, the Relic of Selflessness and Courage?" Ford asked Dipper. Dipper tensed up, it was the relic that he was scared of testing Bill's threats with.

"No," Dipper said, lying through his teeth as he stuck the relic in between his belt and his pants. Ford looks at him closely, then sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"I know a place where we may be able to get help for our situation, but its very dangerous and in the middle of the woods" Ford explained as he placed a map on the kitchen table. "I don't even know if the thing that can help us is still there, let alone still alive."

Everybody gathered around the map, Dipper looks at Ford. "What do you need us to do?" HE asked.

 _Living Room_

Pacifica turned to Mable, then looks at the floor and sighs. Mable notices and turns away from the TV. 

"Pacifica, what's wrong?" Mable asked as she wrapped her arm around Pacifica's tense shoulders. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't want to live through that hell again," Pacifica said, she starts to break out in tears once more. "He was horrible and I wish he would die already" was what she get out before a full-blown breakdown surfaces. Mable holds her tightly, crying a little as well.

"Don't worry Pacifica, you have the Pine Twins at your service" She said, "Dipper will use his magical journal thing and I'll use my trusty grappling hook, Bill doesn't stand a chance," Mable said, only partly believing herself. Pacifica had her doubts too.

"Still, I don't want to go through that fucking shit again," She said, her arms and legs tighten up in anger against that damn demon. He enjoyed their pain, their suffering, it was like a game to him, screwing with their feelings. Pacifica hoped, prayed even, that Bill wouldn't try and talk to her, mess with her. Anti-depressants and therapy can only do so much.

"I know Pacifica, none of us want to deal with his bullshit, but he is still here, and so are we," Mable said, rubbing Pacifica's head "But we are here too, and I'll be damned if we are going to stand here and take it like a bunch of pricks with our thumb up our asses." She said. Mable turns Pacifica to face her, "You and I are strong, but all of us, we are unstoppable, no demon or Time Baby can defeat us if we work together." Mable said, wiping a tear from Pacifica's cheek.

Pacifica smiles and sniffles a little, wiping her face with her sleeve. "Thank you Mable, I really needed to hear that," she said, hugging Mable tightly, nearly squeezing the air out of her. "Your my best friend Mable," Pacifica said, laying her head on Mable's shoulder.

"You're mine too Paz, your mine too," Mable said as she rubs her hand through Pacifica's long, blond hair.

Dipper, Stan,and Ford came out of the kitchen, geared up for what appeared to be WW3. Soos follows with a backpack and his iconic question mark T-shirt. The two girls stood up and up and looked at the guys. "You better be bringing us" Mable demanded.

Dipper rolls his eyes and motions for the two to follow them out to his car. "Come on, let's get you geared up." He said, then stopped. "Actually, Ford, get my gear out of my trunk and set them up, I have to go to the bathroom," Dipper said as he ran over to the bathroom.

He pulls out the Relic from his belt, a older weapon that is said to be one of the most famous in the world. Dipper places it in a holder on his belt and moved his flannel to cover it. "Just in case," Dipper thought to himself. He walks out of the Shack and hops on his Peep Wrangler. He starts up the engine, it roars to life and starts to drive away from the shack. It slowly drives away and enters an old back trail in the woods.

 **Heyo guys and gals, sorry it literally took me months to make the next chapter but I hope its worth it. Sorry that it seems small, I just need to get back into the grove of things. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Like, Follow, Favorite, and don't forget to comment on anything you like or want me to change and/or add to my stories, I'm open to criticism. But anyways, hope you liked it and I'll start making a new chapter for my other stories which you should TOTALLY CHECK OUT. Talk to ya Guys Later.**


End file.
